Poems and Lullabies
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Morticia sings Gomez to sleep while he writes her a poem.


**A/N: I hope you like this one, when Morticia decides to sing Gomez to sleep, and Gomez is writing her peoms. Quite sweet actaully. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Addams Family, or the language of French, or the French song in this one-shot. I never get to own anything…wonder if I can sue for that…**

She watched from the door way, a small smile crawling to her lips as she watched him scribbling messy writing onto a piece of paper. She walked up behind him, her feet barely making a sound agaisnt the wooden floor. Her thin arms made their way up and down his chest, massaging it smoothly. He laid back in the chair, closing his eyes in relief.

"Hello, Tish." He kissed one of her hands, gently grabbing it in his. He felt as if he were about to fall asleep. Though she didn't know, he had been writing poems for Morticia since morning. She had thought paperwork was what was keeping her husband from her. But a flame for poetry had sprung to life somewhere within him earlier that day, and it couldn't be ignited. He had hundreds of the poems right before him, and he had planned to write more, had Morticia not come in.

"Darling, you're exhausted. Come to bed." Morticia whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"No, no. Im fine, really." He protested, shaking his head. Though he wanted more than anything to go to bed, he also needed to finish the last peom. The thousandth. He held it firmly in his hand now, refusing to let it go. But Morticia did not buy it.

"Come on." She quickly said, holding onto his arm. She tried to lift him up onto his feet, but he refused. She tried again, and again he was reluctant. This left her no other option. Though tall and fragile is the first thing you would notice about her, if you looked close enough, you would see what strength her arms held beneath her tight black dress. She grunted as she lifted him in her arms.

"Cara mia, do not strain yourself." He whispered, his eyes already getting heavy.

"Remember darling, I like the pain. Besides, you weigh almost nothing." She assured. He calmed down, taking a deep breath. She carried him through the hallway, staring down at his face the entire time. She was soon joined by Thing, who jumped up onto her shoulder, looking down at Gomez. She finally got to their bedroom door. "Thing, do you mind?" She asked him, staring at the door knob. Thing scurried down from her shoulder and swiftly opened the door, revealing their dark, depressing bedroom. "Thank you Thing." She nodded her head and walked into the room, Thing closing the door behind her. She laid Gomez onto the bed, and then set herself right beside him. His eyes were still open, and he was staring back at her, half awake. "Mon cher, go to sleep." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Tish, that was french." He then raised one of her hands, and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. She smiled at him and carresed his cheek.

"Would you like me to sing to you?" She asked, taking one of his hands in her own.

"Would you?" He smiled hopefully. She pulled his head to lie atop her stomach. It wasn't very uncomfortable, but it still made it strange. What if Gomez heard the baby inside her? No, no it was much to early.

"Of course, mon cher." She whispered.

D'accord, il existait d'autres façons de se quitter  
Quelques éclats de verres auraient peut être pu nous aider  
Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner  
Les erreurs qu'on peut faire à trop s'aimer  
D'accord la petite fille en moi souvent te réclamait  
Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protégeais  
Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on n'aurait pas dû partager  
A bout de mots, de rêves je vais crier

Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un fou comme un soldat  
Comme une star de cinéma  
Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un loup comme un roi  
Comme un homme que je ne suis pas  
Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça

D'accord je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes secrets  
Même ceux, dont seul un frère est le gardien inavoué  
Dans cette maison de pierre,  
Satan nous regardait danser  
J'ai tant voulu la guerre de corps qui se faisaient la paix

Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un fou comme un soldat  
Comme une star de cinéma  
Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un loup comme un roi  
Comme un homme que je ne suis pas  
Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça

Je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un fou comme un soldat  
Comme une star de cinema  
Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime  
Comme un loup comme un roi  
Comme un homme que je ne suis pas  
Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça

By the time she finished, he lay in the bed, snoring lightly. She smiled to herself, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. She noticed the rumpled piece of paper in his hand, and removed it smoothly. She opened it up, and read the scripted words.

"Through the pain,

Which stings my heart,

And life long despair,

We never part.

The way you laugh,

Your little smiles,

The way you speak,

For it,

I'd run miles.

Your white face,

Your black hair,

With you I'd go,

To anywhere.

I can't tell you,

How much it means,

That you carry my child,

With our genes.

And one more thing-" And the poem stopped there. A single dripped down from her eye, a tear that hadn't ever seen the light of day until now. Morticia placed a kiss on Gomez's lips. So he knew. He knew about the little baby growing inside of her. She smiled to herself, and with that thought, she fell asleep.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! The song is called Je t'aime, By Lara Fabien.**


End file.
